


WHAT DO I EVEN CALL THIS SO IT DOSENT SOUND GAY IT IS LITERALLY GOING TO BE GAY PORN ( ACTUAL TITLE)

by sheetinbuckingham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheetinbuckingham/pseuds/sheetinbuckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just really want to have sex in the office</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT DO I EVEN CALL THIS SO IT DOSENT SOUND GAY IT IS LITERALLY GOING TO BE GAY PORN ( ACTUAL TITLE)

Michael could be really persistent if he wanted to. He could get whatever he wanted if he tried hard enough, how else would he have been able to get a job playing video games (even if it did result in a few headaches every few weeks). Michael was also able to get anyone to do anything he wanted, he would just give them his signature puppy eyes and they would be putty in his hands. He could get anything he wanted. Except Ryan to fuck him in the office. He had been so close one night, and he will never forgive Gavin for what he did, even if Gavin didn't know what he did.

He had Ryan on the couch, the door was locked and it was eleven at night so there was no chance of anyone walking in on them. Almost. Ryan was so close to letting in when someone started knocking Ryan, who was sitting on the couch, pushed Michael off his lap and called out in a sing-song voice, “Who is it?” to which the mystery knocker replied with a familiar British accent, “What the hell? Its Gavin you prick and why the hell is the door locked?” Ryan got up and walked over, unlocking the door and letting in a sweating, panting Gavin.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Michael asked, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed in a pitiful attempt to hide his boner.

Gavin spoke while he looked around on his desk, “Geoff made me run the last two blocks for forgetting my phone.” That made Michael and Ryan crack up and Gavin replied with a pleasant fuck you as a goodbye. When the door closed Michael pounced back onto Ryan attempting to continue where they left off but Ryan had regained some of his self-control and pushed Michael off him again and telling him, “Not in the office, that was way to close, we can do it when we get home of you want to so badly.”

Michael huffed out, “Whatever…” and went back to doing why he actually stayed late and finishing up his editing.

So yeah maybe Michael was a bit more cruel to Gavin in the _Left 4 Dead_ let’s play, not healing him and letting that hunter take him down, but he thought it was payback enough…for now.

But today, nothing was going to get in his way today because he had a plan. He was going to tease Ryan all day until he was the one begging to fuck in the office.

Michael came in that day with Starbucks for everyone in the AH office and leaving a few in the fridge with a note that said, “First come first served assholes ;D”

He handed them out to everyone in the office with a chorus of thanks before heading back to Ryan’s desk to give him his. He made his way back and saw Ryan at his desk and a few others scattered around, but there were far enough that Michael could put his plan into action. he walked quietly over to Ryan’s desk being able to sneak u behind the gent for his headphones were on. He set the coffee down on the ground behind him and draped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders causing the other to jump. He looked behind him to see who his attacker was and Michael ducked down in a pitiful attempt at hiding (it also didn't help that he couldn't stop giggling). Ryan chuckled and turned back to his work as Michael grabbed the coffee, stood up and held it behind his back,

“Don’t you want your present?”

Ryan sighed and said, “If I turn around and your dick is out I’m breaking up with you”

“Well it looks like I’m a freeman.”

“You little shit.”

Ryan then turns around to see Michael smiling holding something behind his back. He raised an eyebrow at Michael and asked, “So?”

Michael just kept staring at him with a giant grin. Ryan knew what happening, he does this all the time. He gets Ryan something stupid like food or coffee or some shit then just stands there grinning like an idiot until Ryan gives him a kiss in exchange for his gift. Sometimes it goes on for ten minutes, each waiting for the other to break and right before Michael is about to give up Ryan places a soft kiss on Michael’s lips. However he actually had some work to do so he only held Michael’s gaze for a few seconds before getting up to claim his gift(s). He stood up and looked down at the red haired boy before bending down to give him a small pick per usual. When Ryan was pulling away Michael placed his hand on Ryan’s neck, the other still holding the coffee behind him and pulled Ryan back down nipping at his lip and letting out a small moan. The stood there for a minute making out in front of Ryan’s desk when there were interrupted by a horrified squawk of, “WOT?” Ryan was blushing running his hand through his hair and Michael’s eyes were daggers staring down Gavin who was rooted in the spot.

“What the hell Gavin! How long have you been standing there?” Michael yelled walking to where he was frozen. Gavin sputtered out a few apologies and ran out of the room and back to the AH office.

“The fucking nerve of that asshole.”

Ryan laughed and replied, “What do you mean, the nerve of him” what would you have done if you walked into a room to see him and Ray making out? Also, fuck you.”

“What! What do you mean fuck me? You could have stopped if you wanted to and according to that bulge in your pants you were fine with what was happening.” Michael started walking away when Ryan pulled him back and talk him, “I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work.”

Michael replied in an innocent voice, “What do you mean? I’m not trying anything.” He started walking away before spinning on his heel and handing Ryan his coffee. Ryan gave him a small smile and a thanks and turned back to his work, he looked over his shoulder to see Michael walking away an maybe his eyes did focus on his ass but hey, who could say? And maybe Michael was blushing because _he_ knew Ryan was looking at his ass because he may or may not been sure to wear jeans that were a bit too small for him an made his ass look fantastic.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
